Party Tem
'Party Tem '''is a party game, similar to the ''Mario Party ''series, developed by PI, initially as an exclusive for the Nintendo Switch, but the game was later ported to PI's own system, the Picon. The game sees up to four players moving around a board trying to collect 'stickers' whilst playing mini-games on the way. Plot It is SpongeBob's birthday and Temmie and the all-star gang are determined to throw him the best birthday party ever. Everyone is given a scrapbook to house 'stickers' they find along life-sized board game boards created by Sandy Cheeks. Whoever has the most stickers at the end of the game wins. Everyone was invited to the party except Bill Cipher who decided to crash the party by adding 'Cipher Spaces', 'Phony Stickers' and simply showing up every now and again to change things up a bit by adding his own rules and stealing stickers. Now the all-star gang must make this the best party ever without having the fun ruined for all of them. Modes Party Mode In party mode, up to four players travel around a board trying to collect stickers that can be found in certain spaces, won in mini-games or found in a certain space with a load more of them. Every turn a minigame is played. Party Mode has two versions: Normal Party mode (which is basically every typed before what is after the brackets) and Story Mode which is exactly the same but there is a story to it, every board is played in order and there are boss battle mini-games after each board. This mode can be played online. Minigame Mode Minigame mode is where minigames can be played and selected by the player/s any time. This mode can be played online, but players have to vote for the mini-game. amiibo Mode (Pal Mode in Picon Port) amiibo Mode is a mode which has to be played with two or more players and there are no CPUs. Each player plays as a compatible amiibo that they own and the goal is to simply make it to the end of the track by rolling the dice. Data can be scanned onto amiibo and they can be played against like CPUs in all modes and they will be harder if they win more often when playing with a friend. This mode can be played online. In the Picon port, this mode still exists within the game, but is played without amiibo entirely. The player can create a 'pal' of any character they've unlocked, and the mode is played with them. They can also be trained and played against or with in all other modes. Sticker Mode Sticker Mode isn't really a mode but more of a bonus feature. Players can look at all stickers they have collected in their scrapbook and can trade stickers online with other people to collect all stickers you can get. Characters Default * SpongeBob * Patrick * Temmie * Squidward * Sandy * Mr. Krabs * Karen & Plankton * Nat Peterson * Robbie Rotten * LightBob* * DarkBob * BlueBob * Hoopla! (Picon Port Exclusive) * Medieval SpongeBob (Picon Port Exclusive) * Picon Avatar (Picon Port Exclusive) * - In the Picon port, LightBob uses her re-design Unlockable Unlockable characters either have to be rescued in the story mode, or bought from the shop with in-game points obtained by playing the party mode. * Mermaid Man * Barnacle Boy * Batman * Perch Perkins * Mrs. Puff * Kenny * Sans * Pluto (Picon Port Exclusive) * Maja (Picon Port Exclusive) * Dame Tu Cosita (Picon Port Exclusive) Boards Default Unlockable Types of Spaces Items Items are items that are dispensed from the Item Dispenser. Idle Lines ''All characters have some interaction lines with other characters when idle, even some characters have lines to Bill Cipher and he has lines to them when he comes to watch over gameplay. A complete list of idle lines can be read here: Party Tem/Idle Lines. Trivia *Bill Cipher was meant to be playable but was given an antagonizing role later in development. *Perch Perkins was originally purple like in the show and earlier all star games. Achievements Category:Temmie Central Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Switch Games Category:PI Category:PolarTem Category:Picon